User talk:Wolriefield
Welcome Hello Lilonow, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome Encyclopedia. We are glad you have joined our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the User:Lilonow page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding. Visit the wiki's Help Tutorial for help on other subjects. You can easily help the wiki by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs. Rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category category, filled with articles in desperate need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 23:51, November 21, 2011 Welcome! Hope yoy're here to stay! :) Hi! Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! If do you have any question, ask me or another . Also, how do you take those gifs? 21:45, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Battle of the Week Your suggestion "Icebreaker Vikings VS Mutiny Pirates VS Aquanaut" will be posted the days 5th to 11th. Thanks for your suggestion! 17:51, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Also, I saw at your Facebook that you are from Sao Paulo and you talk Portuguese. I'm Spanish! It was only fro let you know. Change of Ideas Thanks for you also for your Ideas! I made the background, and I made also the model for Nitrome Logos (and the logos since September)! You can see it here! I'm happy when people likes my art for the Wiki! =) 21:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Sprites Hello, I'm Takeshi64, and I wanted to ask you a question about sprites. I noticed you had made some, and I was wondering if you could show me how so I could finish my fan art I'm working on. Thanks for listening, 22:02, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Nobody told me to put your video for the ending of Rubble Trouble Moscow in the ending section instead of my nineteen images. Put it there whenever you like. 20:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi Liowon! (sorry If i speel your name wrong) I hope you have a merry christmas! Great picture by the way:) Grammar Cat 21:21, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Great image! Have a Merry Christmas! -- 21:23, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Xmas I figure if you give out all the xmas mesages then you dont get any, so here one. May i just say thank you cause u r one of those people who comment on my blog every day. Thank u! Someonethatyouprobablydontknow 22:37, December 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Happy Holidays! 17:05, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Sig I noticed you are using now boxed sigs. I'm very happy because I created them! If you want to add more things, just tell me and I will help you. 13:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) HI, i am a wikia contribuitor....wait, why i say this? ok... im the mysteryious non-user.can u make nitrome:new year story if nobody or axiy dont do?thx! the mysteryous non-user was here!(U KNOW !) Nitrome New Year story! Visit and edit! __________________Mystery non-user was here! Editing? Are you going to put your elevator picture in the story? TCG VICTORY! 01:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You did it! You're using tabs on your userpage! It looks so awesome I think I will use those headings that you used for yours. =P Hopefully you had a Happy New Year! =D 19:53, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing problems Try refreshing the page several times when you to load something, or refresh it and wait patiently. I have noticed that several users on the Nitrome Wiki have been hit with problems like this, when I seem to never be. If that fails, and you want to write something, post what you want to write on my Talk Page, -- 16:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: What?! Thanks for supporting me Lilonow I saw you adding the comment but you forgot to put the signature, but anyways I got Plan 1: Blueboy knows the old stealing skills but who would want to kill or attack Blueboy the guards wouldn't, most of the people like Blueboy, that's why I didn't call the police after he kidnapped Untesty But I also got a Plan 2. But anyways I fixed my backup house, he didn't destroy my real house. 19:03, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My First Reply Yeah, I really didn't know that Aqua was Untesty's cousin but Untesty is made of Goo and Enzyme pieces, his mother was made of goo and his father was made out of an Enzyme but he exersized alot so it might look like goo, but anyways here is Plan 2: We hire our enemies and say that we don't like Nitrome but we actually do, wait a second, why don't we make our own story about getting Untesty back, I think The Mysterious User harrased me. But I think it would be better if we had Private Messages so I was going to make a suprise forum but it would be kind of dutch here's an example: nitromewikiforums.actieforum.net, but I would have to pay to make it like nitromewikiforums.com. 19:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My Second Reply Well It's a good idea but make a player talk for themselfs example: example user 1 types Example User 2: Lets help Example User 3 and can we talk on a chat? 20:16, January 13, 2012 (UTC) My Third Reply We have a different time zone so I might not have enough time to talk with you because if you wake up at Brazil I start sleeping in the Netherlands. 11:32, January 14, 2012 (UTC) fanart WOW YOUR FAN ART IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOL YOU NEED TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT. what program do you use?? PD: vote for me in admin requests!! You talked to me a long while ago. 03:12, January 14, 2012 (UTC) About pictures... Hi,Lilonow. I have a question. You and Axiy posted some pictures in The Great Journey. How I make some? The Mysteryous user was here! 18:00, January 15, 2012 (UTC) About photofiltre Hi,Lilonow.Please can you post in my talk page the name of the site from where you donwloaded Photpfiltre studio x ?Thanks if u do! 12:48, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Teh signacher eez kinda monged Ahem. Anyway, I believe you are either signing with ~~~ (3 tildes) and you have your entire sig's code posted in your preferences, or you just paste your code to sign. First, go to , go down to the "Signature" section and make sure that |— Lilonow (talk)}} is pasted in the "Custom signature" field. Whether that's already there or not, also make sure that you always sign with ~~~~ instead of ~~~ (or indeed your sig's full code), because four tildes produce a timestamp whereas three tildes don't, and timestamps are required according to Nitrome:Signatures (and any other developed wiki's policy). 15:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Angel friend Mow meow mew (where's Chilly?) About the pictures Hi!About the pictures in the story, I wanted delete the part u already deleted after I get a reply... I know what picture to use... But the picture has a problem... The chain and the dungeon room are in the same photo... I need to be separated... I mean a photo with the dungeon room only and a transparent photo with the chain only. Can u do it for me? Or if u are busy, how I do it? Please reply! Thanks! 16:36, January 31, 2012 (UTC) About VIPs... Hi! I need a VIP room opened, but without the persons in it. Can u give me this stuff? Thanks! 13:18, February 6, 2012 (UTC) GIF Hello Lilonow, or may i call you Alexandre? How do you make gifs?? 16:10, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :) Thanks! Now Mystery has been banned! 18:01, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Something strange... In your "not cool" image, I noticed the Windows logo has got "iniciar". Do you talk spanish? 20:12, February 15, 2012 (UTC)